The Animatronic Party
by Delicatelysaltybeliever
Summary: Freddy and Toy Freddy decides to make an animatronic party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.
1. Chapter 1

One day,at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,lived a happy and cheerful animatronic bear named Freddy has so much fun. always play with kids,even though,the kids views him as his biggest Freddy,Freddy's best friend,helps him with some always do together because they have the ,Bonnie and Toy Bonnie chatting about their bosses.

"I think these two are amazing."said Toy Bonnie.

"I agree with you."said Bonnie.

"They seems to be together."said Toy Bonnie with a nostalgic look.

" always throw parties."intervenes Bonnie.

"Let's don't say about 's not like Freddy and Toy Freddy."said Toy ,Golden Freddy appears behind them.

"What are you guys talking about?"asked Golden Freddy with an annoyed look.

"AH!G-Golden Freddy!I didn't mean you were behind."said Bonnie,nervously.

"We're just talking about Freddy and Toy Freddy."responded Toy Bonnie.

" and Toy Freddy,huh?"said Golden Freddy.

"That's right!"responded Bonnie.

"I see."said Golden then,he goes to parts/service.

Later,at the one of the party rooms,Freddy and Toy Freddy chatting together.

"What a lovely day,isn't it,Toy Freddy?"said Freddy,smiling.

"Yes it is!"responded Toy Freddy,smiling as well.

"What should we do now?"asked Freddy.

"How about...to play Call of Duty?"said Toy Freddy.

"Yeah,that's-wait,we play this game already."responded Freddy.

"Oh...right."said Toy Freddy.

They don't have any ideas to do was thinking to play Minecraft,but they played this Freddy propose to play Half Life,but they played this ,Bonnie and Toy Bonnie appears.

"Now...how's your cool life doing?"asked Bonnie.

"Our cool life is great,like always!"responded Freddy.

"Except that we don't know what to do."said Toy Freddy.

"Well...we thought that you guys need to have proper emotions."intervenes Bonnie.

"Emotions?"asked Freddy and Toy Freddy.

" know...like feelings and you feel things...like pain."responded Toy Bonnie.

"Ah!Okay then!Now,Toy this."said pinches Toy Freddy's cheek.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"yelled Toy Freddy.

"How does that feel?"asked Freddy.

"Horrible!"responded Toy Freddy,feeling in pain.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah,of you be more precise?Describe it."said Freddy.

"It feels...it feels...like this!"said Toy pinches Freddy's chest in return.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"yelled Freddy,even both collapse to the ground still pinching each other and yelling.

"You're making me cry..."said Freddy,feeling that he will cry.

"But...when you cry,I cry..."said Toy Freddy,feeling that he will cry stop pinching each other and start ,they stop from crying and get up.

"I'm so sorry!I didn't mean to hurt you!"said Freddy,sad.

"Me neither!I don't know what I was thinking!"said Toy Freddy,sad as well.

"Haha!I love you,buddy!"said Freddy,hugging Toy Freddy.

"I love you too!"said Toy hug each other and crying.

"Uh...are you stopping from crying?"asked Bonnie,confused.

" 're fine!"responded Freddy,without any tears.

"Okay...then."said Toy Bonnie.

"I think we should need some help from Golden Freddy!"said Toy Freddy.

"That's a great idea!"said Freddy.

The two bears go to find Golden Freddy.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddy and Toy Freddy goes to find Golden searched everywhere:show stage,restrooms,main hall...since then,they found him at parts/service.

"Hello Goldie!"greets Freddy.

" ."said Golden Freddy.

"We need your help!"said Toy Freddy.

" you need my help,huh?"asked Golden Freddy,smiling.

"Yes!"said Freddy and Toy Freddy tries to say something,but he doesn't know what to ,he has an idea.

"I have a job for you."said Golden Freddy.

"A job for us?!"exclaimed Freddy and Toy Freddy.

"That's see...there are weird objectives hiding in this must trow ?"said Golden ,he leaves parts/service room.

Later,Freddy and Toy Freddy are carrying a heavy computer monitor to throw from the pizzeria.

"Look,I just wanna say that I'm sorry.I musn't pinched your chest.I hope you can forgive me."said Toy Freddy.

"Ok,I forgive you."said Freddy smiles for a moment,then he frowns.

"Don't you think you should apologize as well?"asked Toy Freddy,frowning.

"Dude,you apologized,end of story.I'm not gonna say sorry just 'cause it'll make you feel less guilty."said Freddy.

"Oh,that wasn't letting you down."said Toy Freddy,with an angry whisper.

"Apologize."

"NEVER!"yelled Freddy.

Toy Freddy puts a computer case on top of the monitor while Freddy continues to struggle.

"APOLOGIZE!"yelled Toy Freddy.

"Aghhh,Bonnie,help!"yelled Bonnie was in the main hall.

"Huh?What's that sound?"asked Bonnie,from distance from the door of parts/service room.

"Apologize!"yelled Toy Freddy.

"Is that all you've got left in stock?"asked Freddy puts a printer on the stack of items.

"Apologize!"yelled Toy Freddy.

"Aghhh,never!"yelled Freddy.

"This is your last chance."said Toy Freddy,as he grabs a computer drops everything on Toy Freddy's foot;Toy Freddy takes a deep breath and then...

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ "yelled Toy Freddy.

"Hahaha!Toy Freddy!Toy Freddy,please help- help me!"said Freddy,while he loses balance.

"Apologize!"said Toy Freddy,with a deep monster voice.

Freddy grabs the mouse that Toy Freddy was holding and they both fall along with computer parts and land near the front door.

"I'm sorry."said Freddy.

"It's okay,buddy.I forgive you."said Toy Freddy.


	3. Chapter 3

After finishing their job,Freddy and Toy Freddy go to one of the party are feeling sad because they don't know what to and Toy Bonnie are watching them.

"What's wrong with these two?"asked Toy Bonnie.

"I-I don't know!I thought they are very happy and cheerful!"responded Bonnie.

"Something is going wrong with these two."said Toy Bonnie.

"I agree with you."said then,they're going to the sad bears.

"Heeey...are you guys...ok?"asked Bonnie,nervously.

" 're 't worry about us."responded Freddy.

"But you seem to be sad."said Toy Bonnie.

" 're sad because we don't know what to do."said Toy Freddy.

"We're bored!"said Freddy.

"..."Bonnie tries to say something but he doesn't what to say.

"I'm...sorry...to hear that."said Bonnie,looking down.

"It's okay,buddy."said Freddy.

Freddy and Toy Freddy leaves the room and go to parts/service, and Toy Bonnie feel try to help them to do ,Freddy and Toy Freddy are in parts/service along with Golden Freddy that he reads a book.

"So...you don't know what to do?"asked Golden Freddy.

"We're bored!"said Freddy.

"I see."said Golden Freddy.

"...Hey,guys!I got a joke for you!"said Freddy.

"Ooooh!What is it?"asked Toy Freddy.

"Okay okay ,it was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,lived a famous bear named wanted to go to the security ...the security guard says:What are you doing here?Then,Freddy intervenes:Stand back,I'm going to the show stage.I'm a survivor!"said Freddy.

"Hahahahahaha!What a funny joke!"said Toy Freddy,laughing.

"Yeah...good one,Freddy."said Golden Freddy.

Freddy and Toy Freddy leaves parts/service again and go to the show stage.

"This is the worst day ever!"said Toy Freddy.

"Don't worry,we'll do something."said ...he smiles for a moment.

"I have an idea!"exclaimed Freddy.

"W-What is it?!"asked Toy Freddy.

"We...are...gonna...throw a party!"said Freddy.

"No way!Really?!"exclaimed Toy Freddy.

"Yes!Now,I have a task for must invited all the animatronics in this place because there is a party."said Freddy nodded and goes to invited.

"To the all animatronics in this place!I repeat!To the all animatronics in this place!You are invited to an animatronic party!ALL of you!"yelled Toy hears the invitation.

"So,we're invited to a party?"asked Foxy.

"Yeah!Come on!Follow me!"said Toy Freddy.

The gang are in show stage.

"Okay,everyone!You're here for an animatronic party!You're all invited!But first,we need to decorate this need balloons,party hats,confetti and pastries!"said Freddy.

"YAAAY!"yelled the gang.


	4. Chapter 4

They prepare for the and Toy Chica bring pizzas and brings party hats,and Toy Bonnie brings brings his balloons to decorate show animatronic help other and everything was ,at the security office,Jeremy and Fritz are watching them how they work.

"What are they doing?"asked Fritz.

"I...I...I don't seems that they aren't gonna attack us or something."said Jeremy.

"They decorate the show stage."said Fritz.

"I think we need to make contact with the manager."said nodded and they go to the manager.

" .We have a problem."said Jeremy.

"What kind of problem do you have?"asked the manager.

"The animatronics decorate the show stage.I don't throw a party or something."said Fritz.

"I think they throw a party."said the manager.

"So...umm...there's no problem?"asked Jeremy.

"I think so.I have to make sure that everything goes perfectly."said the then,Jeremy and Fritz goes back to the security ,the animatronics finishes to decorate.

"Okay,everybody!Let's have fun!"said Freddy.

"YAAAAAAAY!"yelled in choir the gang.

Since then,they started to have screams,violently smashes things and make horn attempts to fit himself into balloons,Chica is dancing with her cupcake,Freddy is switching the lamp shades on and off with Toy Freddy (with the shades on their heads) and Foxy is eating chips.

"Hey look!I'm gonna throw this old computer out of the window."said Toy Bonnie.

"Please,allow me."said Golden his magic to throw it out of the window.

Freddy slams Golden Freddy,the crowd throw Freddy into the air,then Freddy falls onto the floor.

"That's Freddy!WOOHOO!"said Toy bumps his head with BB.

Toy Chica and Mangle jump on the stage ,the party was interrupted by the manager.

"What is going on here?What's with all this scream?"asked the manager.

"We just have fun."said Freddy,worried.

"Look what have you done!You destroyed the show stage!"said the manager,angrily.

"We're ...can we continue the party?"asked Freddy,sadly.

" party is over now."said the manager.

"Awwww!"yelled in choir the ,the manager left the show stage.

Freddy feels so sad and runs away,crying.

"Freddy!Wait!"yelled Toy Freddy searched searched him ,someone is crying in parts/service room.

"Freddy?Are you ok?"asked Toy Freddy,worried.

"Leave me alone!"said Freddy,crying.

"Freddy,it's me."said Toy Freddy.

"Oh,it's you."said Freddy,with tears on.

"Are you ok?"asked Toy Freddy.

"No!I'm not okay!The party is over!This is the worst party ever!"said Freddy,crying.

"Freddy,you're wrong!The party isn't over can continue the will tell the manager that we will clean up after the party."said Toy two bears goes to the sow stage.

"Guys,I have good party isn't over, 'll tell the manager that will clean up after so much fun!What do you say?"said Freddy,smiling,without any tears.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"yelling in choir the gang.

And then,they continue their continue till midnight.

 _ **THE END.**_


End file.
